An Unexcepted, Surprising Birthday Party
by Pii
Summary: Short of AU. One-shot. It's a present for my good friend, I love her. Oh, and present for my every readers too! Please check it. :3 it's short and sweet. Happy birthday, girl!


_This is a totally random fan-fic for my friend, hope you like it x3 sorry for my bad grammar. And people around here not OCs, but real people! xD okay they're pointless, then I guess this is an AU story. I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman did. Now let's roll._

**An Unexpected, Surprising Birthday Party**

Danny meet up with his best friends, Tucker and Sam at the Nasty Burger, like always. Danny looks worried about something. He hovered trough the whole place, looking for something. Sam and Tucker curious with him, what's wrong with Danny? Tucker slowly opened his mouth to speak, "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

Danny keep looking left and right. Then slowly turned to Sam and Tucker after think it's safe. "All clear," Danny said, then he lower himself to hide himself from something. This really confuses Sam and Tucker, "A weird girl came to me and ask me something."

Sam blinked, while Tucker turned excited. "Dude, she is cute?" Danny not answer Tucker, Danny keep scanning trough the area. Sam open her mouth and ask Danny, "Ask you what?"

"She ask me a favor to help her." Danny said, "But even I don't know her."

"Dude, what she's ask for?" Tucker ask curiously, while Sam keep silent and blinked several times. "I don't know, I run before she could say anything else-" Danny explained. Tucker and Sam confused, why he did run away? "Why?" Tucker asked.

"…Because, she know my secret," Danny said worriedly, keep looking left and right. Those words make Sam and Tucker jolted up in unison. She what? How come she found out? And who is she? They questioned in their mind, Sam and Tucker quickly ask Danny, "She what-?" Danny nodded slowly, worriedly. The three really panic now. "How?" Sam and Tucker asking in unison.

"That's why, I don't know. I run away right after she told me that!" Danny said, Tucker and Sam looks more worried now. What if she told another person? What if the GIW will capture Danny, what if…? Their minds raced trough the stuffs, until they hear the Nasty Burger door opened, and Danny's worrying more. Danny quickly hides under the table.

_She is here._

Tucker and Sam surprised to see Danny's reaction, they can guess that girl is the girl Danny talking about earlier. Quickly they hides under the table with Danny. The three wonder if the girl will found them. Sam peeking to see, she not see the girl's face yet, she can see blue jeans and black shoes, walking slowly. Sam turned to Danny, Danny still scared, his whole body shaking. Sam can see the girl stopped. Maybe she is looking for someone, and they can say that someone is Danny.

The three's sweats dropped really fast, hoping the girl won't looking under the table. The girl's feet unmoved in front of their eyes_. Please don't look at here, please don't look, please don't look…_ they keep praying.

_Unfortunely_, the girl slowly lower her head and looking under the table, Danny, Sam, and Tucker screams in unison. "AAaaaah!"

The three jolted up and Danny keep shaking for some reasons. Tucker's head knocked to the table as he tried to get up, holding his head, Tucker back to his seat. Sam put a glare on the girl. The girl has a short black hair, she wearing a blue t-shirt. Her body is skinny. Slowly she open her mouth and greet them, "Hi!"

Sam quickly jolted up, "What do you want on him? You know his secret and you're not going to do something on him don't you?" Sam looking at Danny who keep shaking, he is too scared for all the things he imagined. "If you hurt him, you will-"

The girl closed her eyes and smiled softly, "No, I am not going to do that. You see, even I not yet introduce myself," she said. Sam still glares on her, not really believe in her. She is going to hurt Danny.

"Call me Pii." She said. The three raised an eyebrow, _Call her what?_

"3.14 that's a weird name" Tucker muttered, Pii turned to him and glares, "That is 'Phi' you idiot!"

Everyone confused, who is this 'Pii' person? Why she know about Danny's secret? Why she is here? And why she asking for something? And why her name is really weird? "It's okay I am not going to tell your secret to anyone," Pii said to Danny, as she take her seat beside Sam's. Sam glares on her while Danny sighed a little, trough he is still panic.

"What make you think you won't do that?" Sam asked, more to angry voice. "Because, one, I know you and him, and him," Pii said as she pointed on Sam, Danny, and Tucker. "Two, that I know what MIGHT happen, and three because I need your help."

The three fall silent, how come she can know? They not believe her. "Prove it," Sam said straight. Pii slap her face and start to speak, "Okay. One, I already say about Danny's secret. Sam, your real name is Samantha Manson, you're rich and you are a goth. You're vegetarian, you love animals, your parents call you 'Sammy-Kins'. You are a free spirit, like to do stuffs you like." Sam surprised, how come she know that?. Pii slowly leaned to Sam's ear and whisper to her, "_You like Danny, don'cha?_"

Sam blushed as Danny and Tucker confused what the two are talking about. Sam quickly flailing and say, "No, I am not… we're just best friends," Sam said worriedly, Pii just smirked there. Sam hates this. Sam bangs her head to the table, _how come she know that?_

Tucker and Danny just stare at her confusingly. What that girl just said to her earlier? They not get it. Pii turned to Tucker, "You're next," she said.

"You're Tucker Foley, you're a techno-geek and you loves meat. You like to find random jobs to get money, in second grade you threw up on Sam's lunchbox and told her not you did it. You like to teasing these two lovebirds," Pii stopped when Sam and Danny jolted and shout in unison, "We are not lovebirds!"

Danny and Sam looking at each other before they blushed and back to their seat. "Dude, you're so right," Tucker said. Pii chuckled, and leaned back to her seat. Relax there, "If you want to know why I know these all, I will tell you why,"

The three listen to her curiously. They really wonder why she can know all those stuffs? "I am from another universe."

"You-what?" The three jolted up in surprise. They're not excepting a girl who know all of them, who come from another universe? "Yeah. You see, in my universe everyone know about you, and you, and you." Pii pointing on Danny, Tucker, and Sam. They really confused. "Us?" Pii nodded. Danny, Tucker, and Sam too surprise to accept the fact. How?

"I am a fan-fiction author. And I write a lot about you three. But they're all just fanfictions. I need you to help me for something, can I get your help?" Pii asked hopefully. Danny, Tucker, and Sam in loss of words. They can't say anything now. All their mind can't process they many information at once. "It's for my friend. She is having her birthday soon. And I wished you three can come to a surprise party I planned for her, because this is for her."

Danny, Tucker, and Sam still speechless. Both thinking, must they come? "You…you're not going to hurt me don't you?" Danny slowly asked. Pii chuckled and say, "No. But maybe we will do this after the party. One, get a ghost-proof rope on you, two, open clothes, and three. Rape you."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker shivered and Pii start to chuckling again, "Just kidding, we won't do that." Pii said, she stopped and muttering, "Trough I wished to…"

Sam, Tucker, and Danny put a questioning look. They confused with what Pii. "It's nothing. Really. Okay, so, can you come?"

Sam, Tucker, and Danny both sweatdropped, and think must they come? They just know this kid just now. Pii put an adorable look, cling eyes and puppy dog face. Tucker quickly made his mind. "Uh,… I am coming!"

"Tucker!" Sam slapped her face. "I am coming too," Danny said after a few moments, then Sam finally agreed. Pii smiled and say thank-yous to them, and ask if they can meet again tomorrow at the Nasty Burger. Danny, Sam, and Tucker nodded slowly, and they'll meet again tomorrow.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

The next day, Danny, Tucker, and Sam waiting at the Nasty Burger, and Pii is coming. "Hey, sorry to make you wait so long," she smiled. "Okay, so what now?" Sam asked.

"Um, Can I ask you to follow me, now?" Pii asked. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looking at each other, not sure. But then they slowly nodded and following Pii. Pii walked to an empty road and a white portal is whirling there. The three questioned what kind of portal is that? They following Pii to enter that portal.

All they can see is white, before the three appear in the portal's another end. Danny slowly opening his eyes and scanned trough the room they're in now. It's a normal room. With decoration stuffs on the floor. There's lots of girls in the room. _Wow, is this a girl party or something?_

Pii slowly walking to a girl with long brown straight hair, with red stripes on her hair. Her clothes looks like a gothic. Pii talk to her slowly, "Hey ghostgal4, ready for this?"

"Okay." The girl; ghostgal4 nodded. Pii clear her throat for a while before taking a mic and speak loudly. "Thank you everyone to come here today. We will decorate this room for our beloved friend who will get her birthday soon. I thanked ghostgal4, FOG, Mad, afk, Ziafna, PsychoticNari, Spectral-Ninja, and the rest authors I forgot but I am sure there's a lots of you there. Danny, Tucker, and Sam who came here after I invited them and my future OC Darr- eh wait… where's _**Darry**_?" Pii start to searching for this 'Darry'. Suddenly a green whirling portal appeared and a boy, looks like Danny somehow, but his design has vocaloid-like things on his hands, he has a ponytail, and a black DP logo.

"Where were you?" Pii glares on him. "Sorry, and you not yet told me when I must come," he replied, Pii chuckled. Danny, Sam, and Tucker confused. Two blue rings appear from his wrist and change his clothes into black t-shirt and blue trousers. Danny, Sam, and Tucker could feel their jaw dropped. _A halfa?_

Pii chuckled again, "Heheh, a _**cameo**_. For my _**next fan-fic**_. An OC who famous first before the story even started. Ahem, okay, now let's back to the topic." Pii cleared her throat again and suddenly smiled, asking for a time. Pii walked to the nearest hand-washing thing or whatever it is called and spit there. Some people give an 'ew' look, but lots of them just ignore and rolled their eyes. Pii walked back to them. "Okay, so can we start decorating?"

Danny raised his hand to ask. Pii pointed on Danny and ask, "Yeah, what?"

"You mean we're going to decorate this room?" Danny asked.

"Yep. And you agreed, we'll make a surprise party for her. Oh, and Darry can you please take her OC, Susette here? So we can get ready in place." Pii said. Darry groaned but nodded, then he changed back to his ghost half and took off. Pii turned to the other, "Now let's decorate the room!"

Pii walked to Spectral-Ninja and they seems to talk about something. Meanwhile the rest people just gluing stuffs, Pii and Spectral walked to some papers and start drawing there. These two not just authors but artists as well. Pii start to make letters 'H', 'A', and the rest letters which make 'Happy Birthday' words. Then she started to pull green color, knowing her friend loves green color. She started to write 'J', 'U', 'N',…

Danny changed to his ghost half and put the high stuffs on. Ghostgal4 glued the words on the wall. The rest authors decorating the room with stuffs and lots of them start to baking cake!

Then Darry floated from the door with a skunk on his hands, "I got Susette"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker winced when see a skunk in the room, Pii and ghostgal4 smiled. "Now help us with the things," Pii said to Darry. Darry groaned and take some decorations. Floated to his friend Jason, Spectral-Ninja's OC and decorating the room with him. Pii put Susette on her, and stroke its hair. Danny, Sam, and Tucker still scared. "It's okay, she won't attack you." Pii continue to stroke her, and ghostgal4 joined Pii to stroke Susette. "She is your pet in my friend's fic, or I must say, your alternate timeline."

Danny rolled his eyes. Then pulling Susette and give her a hug. Susette smiled to see Danny.

Spectral called Pii to come over her and Pii walked to her. Spectral showed Pii a picture she made about Darry and Jason hanging upside-down and doomed. The two girls laughed, Darry and Jason lowered their eyebrows at their weird creators and continue designing. But then Jason suddenly stopped and walked to the papers and start to draw stuffs for decorations.

Spectral and Pii get over their laugh and they get their pencil to draw some pictures for the room. "Wow, I must invite the ones from deviantART too, ecokitty, 2numagirls, and KicksterAsh, with her Andy. What do you think?" Pii asked and they both laughing.

Ghostgal4 almost done to gluing the words, now it is 'Happy Birthday JuneL'. Darry suddenly knocked a bucket of paint. But then Pii said, "Paint fight!" and everyone screamed happily. Random paints everywhere and ruined everything in the room, Jason just rolled his eyes as Darry try to hide. Pii suddenly calling him, "Hey, Dar."

"What?" Darry turned to Pii but suddenly Pii throw paint on his face and she laughed. Darry get annoyed and attack Pii back. Everyone in the room laughing, Danny, Sam, and Tucker just rolled their eyes and say, "This is crazy." But suddenly paint got their faces and they start to fight back. Everyone seems to get their fun.

After a while of paint fight, Pii turned to Darry, Danny, and Jason to make the paint intangible trough the stuffs. The three groaned but it's all everyone's fault(but not Jason's) and do that. Then they finish the rest stuffs and make the room tidy. They get the cake placed on the table and all set. Time to invite the person.

Pii and ghostgal4 went to e-mail their friend, and they all grinned when they see the reply that she will coming soon. Pii walked to the lamp and turned it off, they are all waiting.

Pii peeking trough the windows to see, and yell when she see someone is coming to them. "She's coming! She's coming!"

The girl opened the door as the lamp flickered on, everyone screams in unison, "Surprise!" waiting for the girl's reaction.

**END!**

_Happy Birthday, JuneLuxray2! *hugs* Hope you like this birthday present from me~ right, everyone is there. Me, Hannah, you, Zei-Zei, Nari, Mad, afk, Specs, everyone we know~ (sorry I am too lazy to write all the names XDDX)_

_Oh yeah everyone, there's a cameo of my OC, Darry. It's for my next fic. The fic not yet posted but the prequel is. It's 'Truth Beside Stories' please check it out! Thank you for everyone and please say, Happy Birthday to JuneLuxray2~! Hope you get this birthday the best birthday for your life, Sarah. I love you~ *glomps* uh… *whisper* in fraternal way… :3_


End file.
